User blog:Yountoryuu/Sanji vs. Aokiji and Kizaru
The scene is set at Duscliff Isle, and island covered in ever darkness. The Strawhats were at the northern part, Forsaken Forest, at the island, taking a break from the Sunny. Their evening of rest got disrupted when Marine vessels float near the coast. Beforehand, the nine pirates didn't care, yet when there were gathering warships to an amount of 18, they moved their diner to the midsection of the forest. * Franky: What a supa~~dinner curly-kun! * Robin: You really served that seaking well, cook-san. * Sanji: Thank you, Robin-swan~! Can I get you that double salad, my dear? * Luffy: When you're at it Sanji, get me a new seaking~! * Usopp: Don't act like everyone is as strong as you, idiot! -slaps him on the head- As the Strawhats enjoy their meal, Brook and Franky compose a beautiful sonata, which makes everyone quiet. As they are moving up the tempo, an explosion is heared nearby. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp stand up quickly, looking around them. Sanji quickly gathers his stuff while looking at the ladies. * Usopp: Nothing here! * Chopper: The area around the edge of the mountain is clear! * Luffy: You guys! Here at the cliffside~~!! Franky, Sanji and Chopper gather behind Luffy, standing on the cliff. They look to the ocean, covered by Marinevessels. As three vessels make their way to the island, the Sunny is gathering crewmembers on deck. Brook, Robin and Usopp prepare sails and the Sunny leaves dock. Franky and Nami jump in the ropes and the Sunny sets sail. * Luffy: I have felt this presence before. This is an amazing strength coming for us. * Chopper: What? Whose coming? * Luffy: The Marine admirals. Icebird, lightape, whitewolf. -tilts head and sucks in lips- * Sanji: Wait, what? * Chopper: Kuzan, Borsalino, Smoker. Luffy commands Chopper to leave for the Sunny. Luffy and Sanji stand side by side, watching the vessels dock at the bay. * Luffy: You guys! Set sail for Elbaf! We'll get there right after you! * Sanji: We're with two, captain. How will we stand up against three logia admirals? * Luffy: We're not alone, Sanji. Kizaru suddenly appears in front of the two, floating. He charges up a laserkick, as Smoker flies over him and strikes Luffy with his jutte. Kizaru kicks his laser in Sanji's direction but he evades. As Sanji rolls over the ground and gets up, he sees Aokiji pulling off his coat and slowly walking uphill. * Sanji: What're you doing here? * Kizaru: We're here to collect your bounty, Blackleg. Those 243,000,000 is quite the price ya' know. * Luffy: Sanji! Luffy gets attacked by Smoker, but Luffy manages to hit him with a Jet Bullet imbued with Haki. The two commence in battle when heading for the Forsaken Forest. Sanji gets kicked above the hip and flies in a rocky outcrop upon the cliff. * Sanji: Aargh... Dammit all. * Kizaru: Hm, the Navy keeps giving higher bounties for the weak. * Sanji: Hehe, I'm glad you're still laughing, because I'll kick that smile right of your face. * Aokiji: Borsalino, where is the Piratehunter? * Sanji: -Zoro? He's right, I didn't see him leave- * Kizaru: who knows. We'll hunt the crew down when the captain is dead. Sanji has stood up and walks towards Kizaru. Aokiji freezes up some branches like icicles. * Aokiji: Partisan! Sanji gets almost hit, but he kicks one in the ground. Two arrows miss him and one strikes through the ground. Kizaru charges a fingerlaser, and fades right in front of Sanji. He points his finger inside his stomach and fires off. * Sanji: Gah..! Man... You guys sure are triggerhappy. * Aokiji: Ice Time! Sanji frictions up a Diable Jambe, blocking Aokiji's powers. * Kizaru: Yata no Kagami! Kizaru crisscrossess around the trees and floats above Sanji. As Aokiji is pushed back by Sanji's shin, Kizaru kicks Sanji. Sanji shortly blocks the kick, but his foot falters and he is shot into the cliff. The cliff breaks, and Sanji rolls downhill. A seaking rushes for the coast and opens up his jaws. Sanji grips up the rock cliff, and holds his ground. The Seaking is close, but stops suddenly, when is eyes turn white and mouth turns blue. * Aokiji: Ice Age! * Sanji: Why did you save me? * Aokiji: Fleetadmiral Sakazuki doesn't trust us, he needs to see your head before he drops your bounty. * Sanji: -I can't touch that Kizaru, yet I can hit Aokiji. If I can just evade the speed of light I might hold out till Luffy is here.- * Kizaru: Don't worry, your dead will be quick and quiet. Ama no Murakumo. * Aokiji: Ice Sabre. * Sanji: Oi oi oi, I'm no swordsman. * Aokiji: Don't you see it? Two blades. This is your execution Blackleg. Kizaru and Aokiji blast in front of Sanji. Kizaru stabs him in the chest, Aokiji slices him from his right shoulder to his left hip. Sanji falls to the ground, coughing up blood and bleeding from his wounds. * Sanji: Aaargh! * Aokiji: Apprehend him. Aokiji's command doesn't get a reply, and he sees his warship sinking in the water, broken in two parts. * Sanji: Wha- * Aokiji: What happened? Aokiji hangs over the cliff as he is angered. He looks at the dying opponents, who struggles standing up. Kizaru drops grabs his sword out of Sanji's chest, and Sanji falls to the ground again. * Kizaru: 243,000,000 it was? * Aokiji: He's not dead yet, and you know it. A couple of surviving marines climb on the cliff, struggling with life and death, as they pass out one by one. * Marine A: Our sh... Ships has been... Attacked... * Marine B: An unknown object... It came... We... The two marines die in front of Aokiji's eyes. He uses his sabre to cut the part of the cliff they're lying on as it falls into the water, giving them some kind of a Viking Funeral. Aokiji throws his sword on the ground and he walks towards Sanji. * Aokiji: You brat. You're hiding something! How did that ship sink? * Sanji: I don't... Don't know. * Kizaru: He just lay there, he couldn't have done it. Aokiji gets mad at Kizaru, saddened that his underlings died innocent. He gets ahold of Sanji's tie and pulls him up his legs. * Sanji: Ahrgh... * Aokiji: I'm going to bring you back to Marineford myself. Just wait, the Marines will hunt your crew down and put them away for life. * Sanji: -Nami-san, Robin-san!- * Aokiji: Just suffer from these cuts, it won't take long until we can bury you. Kizaru places his hand on Aokiji's shoulder, and Aokiji looses his grip on the tie, which drops Sanji on his side. * Kizaru: I feel a great presence. * Aokiji: I know, I feel it too. Sanji stood up, looking into the forest. A shimmering flash comes closer. * Kizaru: Meet your end, Blackleg! Kizaru takes a swing, but it is blocked. * ?: You might wanna quit cutting up my nakama. * Kizaru: Roronoa Zoro. Long time no see. * Aokiji: Wha- Sanji places his burning foot on Aokiji's blade, lying in the grass. It vaporizes, and Sanji looks mad. * Kizaru: Correct me if I'm wrong, but the 268,000,000 beli on your head is quite the price, isn't it. * Zoro: It's just a price to pay for being a wanted pirate. * Aokiji: Blackleg and Piratehunter, two of the four Strawhats with bounties exceeding 200,000,000. Sakazuki asked us to kill the lot of you. * Sanji: I'm not alone anymore. Good luck killing me now. * Zoro: That's right. Kizaru slashes his sword towards Zoro, but he blocks it. * Kizaru: How can you block this? I don't see the Colour of Armaments inside you. Yet. * Zoro: Figure it out. Light gets reflected by what? * Sanji: For example swords. -This is great!- Sanji attacks Aokiji, kicking his feet underneath him. The flames vaporizes all under his knees and Sanji hits him in the chest and face. * Sanji: Diable Jambe - Ice Duflex~! * Aokiji: Gaaaah!! * Kizaru: Kuzan! * Zoro: It's polite to fight back when your in one. Asura... - Goddess Sculpture! As Aokiji's chest is penetrated by Sanji's foot, he coughs up blood. Sanji immediatly kicks him into the ocean, but he lands on the shipwreck. Aokiji breathes heavily as he sees Kizaru being attacked. Kizaru feels six blades cutting his gut rapidly, as Zoro spins his blades. Kizaru knees down, as Zoro stops spinning, returns to normal and stops his blade upon Kizaru shoulder. * Zoro: You only live once, for a very short time. I'm not the one to with the right to say a person should live or die. I'm not here to kill you, just to help out my nakama. But whenever you decide to see us as a prowl worth money, don't take me lightly. * Kizaru: -Such frightening eyes- Zoro turns his blade around and hits Kizaru on the head with the blunt rear of his sword. * Sanji: Thanks, nakama. * Zoro: Quit yammering curly, it's just that we need some food until Raftel. * Sanji: Shut up mossball, I'm gonna whoop your ass! * Zoro: I like to see you try, okamablood~! * Sanji: Why you~! Classic Zoro Sanji fight. * Luffy: Oi, you guys, warships are coming. * Zoro: I see... Let's take this ship then. * Sanji: We'll follow after the Sunny. * Luffy: Shishishi, what's wrong with you Sanji? * Sanji: Nothing really, just a scratch. In the distance, the 15 remaining warships are reduced to the amount of 6. The Sunny is in the distance, and silhouettes of 6 characters are battling their way through. * Luffy: Shishishi, this was fun! Category:Blog posts